Breaking the Habit
by Temari411
Summary: While spying on Amane and Hikari, Yaya’s injured and find herself in the infirmary. Because of Hikari’s duties as Eloite, Chikaru watches over Yaya for her. When Yaya has a mental break down, Chikaru is the only one there. Chikaru/Yaya full sum. inside


**A/N:**_ While looking through different Anime's I came across the series 'Strawberry Panic'. After seeing all the episodes, I came to look at the fan fiction for it and an idea popped in my head for a great one. So here it is! It's somewhat a song fic, but only in the first, middle, and last chapters._

**Breaking the Habit**

**Summary:** While spying on Amane and Hikari in the stables, Yaya startles one of the horses and find herself in the infirmary. Because of Hikari's duties as Eloite, she couldn't stay by her friends' side, and asks Chikaru to watch over her. When Yaya has a mental break down, Chikaru is the only one there to console her. What else could possibly go wrong? Chikaru/Yaya, Little Ayame/Hikari. Trust me you'll like it. Lemon later on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song, the series 'Strawberry Panic', or the characters. The idea for the story is completely mine though.

**Chapter 1: ****Healing Opened Wounds**

Yaya peaked around the corner into the entrance of the horse stable. She had seen her friend Hikari walk in there after Amane, and decided to see if there was an opening to break the twos relationship, without them knowing it was her.

_**Memories consume**_

Yaya still had deep feelings for her best friend, Hikari, though it had been 3 months since the girl had moved out of their room and became Eloite with Amane.

One of the horses neighed at her softly, wanting its nose to be rubbed. This brought her out of her memories of the blonde. Shushing it she glared back in the direction of the Eloite's, spotting them half way back into the stable in front of Amane's white horse, Starbright.

They were talking to each other as Amane was feeding Starbright. The white horse nudged Hikari, wanting attention from her as well. This ended up pushing the smaller girl into Amane's arms.

_**Like opening the wound**_

Watching this enraged Yaya, her hear was tearing apart when an idea popped into her head. Stepping out from her hiding spot, making it look like she just got there, she opened her mouth to speak, but never got the chance.

This sudden move startled one of the more skittish new horses near the entrance. It reared up and easily broke the latch on its door. Rearing up again and letting out a scream, its hoof connected with Yaya's head, knocking her out on contact.

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

A scream came from Hikari as she watched her friend's lifeless body fall ungracefully to the ground as the horse ran out onto the field frantically. The Eloite's ran over to the girl and quickly checked to make sure if she was still breathing.

Relieved that she was, Amane stood up and called to one of the other rider to tame the frantic gorse on the field. Picking up her girlfriends friend, and went over to the stable and asked Hikari to open the stall for Starbright.

She let out the horse and put her rains on just as she was told, looking back to Amane to see if there was anything else. Amane laid Yaya on her horse as she jumped up onto the horse behind her.

Grabbing Hikari's hand, she pulled her up onto the horse behind her, knowing the two girls didn't weigh much at all and that it shouldn't hurt the horse or her performance on the way back.

.:--:.

Hikari looked at Yaya on the bed as she stood beside her, worrying to no end for her best friend. Amane's hand was placed on her should to confort her as the other hand wiped away a single tear that had fallen down the girls face.

"We have to go for now," Amane whispered into Hikari's, hearing her breath hitch at leaving the girl before her, Amane continued, "Our duties for today are going to start soon. We'll check back on her after school today, ok?"

"Ok…" came Hikari's reluctant answer to her lover. They started for the door when it was opened rather hurriedly.

The two looked up a bit startled at first, but upon seeing Shion the culprit for it, they knew what was to come and mentally sighed.

"Where have you two been?" Shion said sternly glancing at the girl lying in bed behind them only long enough to register who it was and that she was what looked to be asleep.

"Well…" Amane began but was cut off by more fussing from the Spica student council representative.

"What happened to Yaya?" Chikaru interrupted, to both the Eloite's pleasure and to the anger of a certain fuming blonde standing in front of her. Hikari explained what they had seen and that they had brought her here immediately afterwards.

"Ah, I see. Well since you're that worried about her, I don't mind staying to make sure she's ok if she wakes up before you return," Chikaru said with a smile, earning an even bigger one then her own from Hikari.

Watching the three girls leave the room, Chikaru turned around to look at the sleeping form in the bed. Pulling a chair up next to the bed, she smiled at the peaceful looking sleeping girl before her.

_**You all assume**_

"_Wa-where…?" mumbled Yaya as she looked around herself. She was surrounded by complete darkness. There was nothing in sight. There was only black as far as the eye could see, covering her in it._

"_H-Hikari?" She said almost not believing what she was seeing. Hikari's form appeared in front of her, with a smirk that could only be described as evil plastered on her face._

_**I'm safe here in my room**_

"_Why Yaya?" Hikari said, "Why can't you be happy for me. Get over it, because I don't love you the way you love me. I love Amane-sempai. I could never return you feelings."_

_Yaya's entire body went stiff, she no longer had any control over it._

_**Unless I try to start again**_

"_You aren't my true friend," Hikari said her eyes turning red, "You could never be a true friend to me. You're just…"_

_Yaya fell to her knee's, tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

"…_a nuisance to me," Hikari finished and did an all out evil smile. It was like something had stricken Yaya's heart as her chest lunged forward, the life slipping out of her bright tear-filled eyes, she fell down and lay there, not moving again._

.:--:.

_**I don't want to be the one**_

A tear fell gracefully down Yaya's sleeping face, which was caught by the finger of the girl watching over her.

Yaya mumbled something, but Chikaru didn't hear exactly what she said. The sleeping girls face took on a sad expression as her head turned to the side quickly, then back again.

_**The battles always choose**_

"Shh… It's ok Yaya-chan," Whispered to Yaya as she leaned down and moved her bangs from her forehead, planting a kiss on it. She leaned her head next to the injured girls head and started to whisper into her ear trying to calm her down.

.:--:.

_**'Cause inside I realize**_

"_Shh… It's ok Yaya-chan," came a calming voice through the darkness, "I'm here for you. No need to be sad anymore."_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

"_Hn?" Yaya managed as her eyes slowly opened. As she looked up, a light came into view far off. It was slowly coming toward her until she was enveloped in the warming light._

.:--:.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

Yaya's eye's opened quickly, startled when she realized she was in someone's embrace. Chikaru loosened her grip on the girl to look at her in the face when she noticed the girl had woken up.

"It's good to know your doing better already," she said laying the girl back softly onto her pillow. Yaya suddenly remembered that she was at the stables earlier when she had blacked out.

She sat up quickly only to have a sharp pain pierce through her head, forcing her to fall back into her pillow. This startled Chikaru a little as she leaned back over the girl.

_**Or why I have to scream**_

"Are you ok? You were hit pretty hard by that horses hoof from what I was told. You should rest a while longer since you were already checked out of all of your classes for the day," Chikaru smiled at her. The genuine smile she was shown only caused Yaya's face to heat up. Luckily for her it was only enough for a light blush.

"Your so kawai when your face is flushed like that," Chikaru said giggling and startling Yaya and herself a little after she had said it.

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

There was an eerie silence for a few minutes before Yaya couldn't take it anymore and broke it.

"Why are you here anyway, Chikaru-san?" Yaya asked, knowing that the girl was on the student council and the council representative from Lulim that worked with Hikari.

'Hikari…'

"I promised I'd look after you since Eloite-sama had some duties to attend to," she said. Yaya looked down at this.

"Oh…" was her only response.

"Is something bothering you Yaya-chan?" Chikaru asked although it was obvious that there was something bothering the Spica student.

_**And say what I don't mean**_

"No, I'm fine," Yaya responded only loud enough for the two to hear it. Her head jolted up when she felt a hand on her cheek. Chikaru cupped the girls face, not really understanding why she was doing this herself, and let her thumb rub the girls cheek.

Yaya's eyes widened when the Lulim student leaned forward and whispered, "It's not good to lie to yourself _Yaya-chan_," into Yaya's ear. The combination of Chikaru's breath on her ear and the way she had said her name sent a shiver down the younger girls back.

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

"I-I…I …" Yaya started but could find anything to say.

"It's ok Yaya-chan, you can tell me," Chikaru coed into Yaya's ear, as her thumb continued to rub circled on the girl's cheek.

_**I know it's not alright**_

A picture of the smiling Hikari standing beside Amane flashed in the fragile now fragile hearted girls head. This caused the girl to break down crying against the comforting girl next to her.

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

Chikaru wrapped her arms around the crying beauty beside her and held her tight. Yaya put her heart into Chikaru's hand, and she sobbed in said girls arms. She told the older girl everything about what had been happening in her heart and between herself and Hikari.

Chikaru merely nodded and kissed away the tears going down Yaya's cheeks.

Yaya had calmed herself down finally after a while of uncontrollable sobbing and telling Chikaru everything. Yaya finally found peace in slumber in the warm embrace of Chikaru.

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

Smiling, Chikaru laid the sleeping girl back onto her bed and wiped her cheeks dry one last time. Planting a kiss on the girl's forehead and leaned back in her chair and watched Yaya finally sleep peacefully for the first time in a while.

"Don't worry Yaya-chan. It'll be alright from now on. I'm here now my princess," she coed to the sleeping girl. Chikaru was a little surprised at how she was talking but couldn't help but smile at the slumbering form of the younger classman before her.

**_Tonight_**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N****:**_Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it and am looking forward to your reviews! Next chapter coming as soon as I can get it on here!_

_**Temari411**_


End file.
